


Castle

by bisexualbarry



Series: olivarry week 2018 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mpreg, Olivarry Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Sick of all these people talking,sick of all this noiseTired of all these cameras flashing,sick of being poised(I'm headed straight for the castle)A few months after Barry announces he's the Flash, both him and Oliver decide they need a vacation. So they pack up a suitcase and they take their son to Disney World.Olivarry Week Day Six: Disney/Fairytale AU





	Castle

**Author's Note:**

> [castle by halsey](https://youtu.be/g1pEGV9OBoc)
> 
> i made this one shot an mpreg because fuck yeah, olivarry children
> 
> also decided to do something a tad different with the given prompt. i thought it'd be cute to have a story about married olivarry taking their kid to disney (:

Sighing happily, Barry shoved the last of his clothes into a suitcase before turning towards Oliver. He was packing their son's suitcase, and it was rather adorable to see such small clothes in his hands. Rolling his eyes fondly, Barry lightly hip bumped him out of the way to finish the packing. Oliver always did pack messier than he did, and while it was adorable for him, it always made finding their son's clothes a pain.

"I still think Thomas is too small to go to Disney World," Oliver said, laughing softly as he zipped up their shared suitcase- Barry always had trouble.

"Ollie, we haven't done anything as a family in awhile. Plus, Thomas is going to be four soon, and as much as I don't like the idea of him getting older, I do want to take him to Disney for all the cool things they have for kids," Barry said, happily rolling Thomas's clothes and setting them in their son's small Avengers suitcase. "Besides, you know how much he adores Mickey. It'll be nice."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go wake him up from his nap. It's a short drive to the airport, but I want him to be awake for when we get there," Oliver said, walking from the room.

"He'll still get you to carry him," Barry called after him, chuckling.

Once Barry had finished packing the suitcases, he brought them out and set them by the front door. As Oliver got Thomas ready, Barry made sure they had all their tickets (Barry didn't feel like running them all there, plus he wanted some normality) and other various things they needed to get into their hotel and the park. When Thomas and Oliver came out, Thomas was proudly sporting a Flash backpack that contained all his toys and books to keep him occupied on the plane.

"Well don't you look handsome," Barry said, playfully ruffling his hair. Thomas was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a red shirt. Thomas smiled up at Barry, who grinned back before kissing his cheek. "Are you ready to go to Disney World, buddy?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Thomas replied, bouncing on his toes.

"I put an extra set of clothes in the backpack in case he had an accident on the plane," Oliver told Barry softly. Thomas had been difficult to potty train. He was as stubborn as they both were, and refused to comply until he was nearly three, and even then, it took awhile to get him fully out of pull-ups.

"I hope people will leave us alone," Barry whispered. "The last thing we need is for people to recognise us while we're in public."

While Oliver being Green Arrow had been public knowledge for close to four years now (he made a statement shortly before Thomas was born), Barry being the Flash had only came out within the past few months. They were talking of having a second child, and Barry didn't want to keep missing out on his kid's life. It had been hard enough trying to balance being pregnant while stopping bad guys (he had to take a break later in the pregnancy and have Team Arrow's help stopping criminals).

"Me too, baby, me too," Oliver replied, kissing Barry.

"Ew!" Thomas exclaimed, causing the two adults to chuckle and pull away. He then turned and faced Oliver, his arms stretching towards him. "Up, Papa, up!"

"You're nearly four, and you're almost too big to carry," Oliver said, pouting a little.

"Up, please!"

Oliver sighed dramatically, picking the toddler up and ignoring the knowing look Barry was sending him. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah. I've got all our tickets and stuff in my backpack," Barry answered, slinging the bag over one shoulder. They were going to use it at the park to carry water and other things they knew they were bound to get while there. Oliver walked ahead of Barry, grabbing Thomas's suitcase and dragging it behind them as they headed to their car. Barry grabbed theirs and, after making sure everything in the house was locked, turned off, or unplugged, followed Oliver to the car.

The plane ride itself didn't take very long. It was roughly two hours, and Thomas was content enough with playing with his Green Arrow and Flash action figures that he didn't act up (much to both Oliver and Barry's relief). Once they landed and hailed a taxi to their hotel did Thomas start to act up. His nap hadn't been very long, and the sticky Florida air was making him uncomfortable. Barry tried calming him down the best he could, trying his best to avoid looking forward towards the taxi driver. Finally, though, Thomas calmed down again when they got to their destination.

Thomas insisted on Oliver holding him while Barry checked them in. It didn't take him very long, but by the time he got back, Thomas's eyes were growing heavy from where he had his head laying on Oliver's shoulder. After taking a quick picture on his phone, Barry led them to their room where Thomas could take a quick nap. The three of them didn't really have any plans for the day other than unwinding and getting settled in. Oliver suggested heading to the pool later so Thomas could at the very least cool down.

In the time that Thomas slept, Barry happily snuggled next to Oliver as the TV played quietly. At some point, Barry had grabbed Oliver's hand, playing happily with the man's fingers. Oliver's attention had gone from the cheesy movie to watching his husband. Barry was curled close to him, attention completely on the movie (Oliver figured he'd like it). Ever since he had met the younger male in Starling City, he had known that the green eyed male would one day be the owner of his heart.

It had been slow (ironic) to start. Barry was still pining heavily over Iris, and Oliver tried with Laurel again. After Iris turned down Barry and got engaged to Eddie, it took awhile for Barry to truly get over her. And things fell apart with Laurel, so he turned to Barry and asked him to join him for drinks. Of course, they didn't intend to sleep together that night (Barry had brought some of Caitlin's special brew for him), but two drunk people with broken hearts tended to orbit close to one another. It was awkward between them for awhile, until Barry worked up the nerve to ask Oliver out on a proper date. It had been a year since they slept together by that point, and were willing to try out dating.

About a year after they started dating, Barry found out he could get pregnant. It came as a huge surprise to both of them, and after numerous tests from Caitlin, she confirmed Barry would be able to one day carry a baby healthily to full term. (There was also a lot of medical talk, but it didn't make any sense to Oliver, so he tuned out after awhile. Barry, however, soaked it all up like a sponge).

Oliver had proposed to Barry after three years of dating. Barry was getting over the shock of defeating Savitar, and Oliver was still shaken from his own personal demons. They didn't want to wait any longer, so they got married only after four months of engagement. The wedding had been absolutely beautiful, and despite much teasing, both Iris and Thea had broke down during their respective speeches.

Unlike the first time they had gotten lucky that there hadn't been an accidental pregnancy, Barry wound up pregnant after their honeymoon. They hadn't even been planning on having kids right away, but they weren't as careful during their honeymoon as they usually were, so they weren't really that surprised when Caitlin told them they were expecting.

(The worst part of the pregnancy, as Barry always said, was the c-section. Despite his rapid healing, the scar was still sore for months.)

"What are you thinking about?" Barry asked, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts.

"You," Oliver answered honestly, kissing the tip of his nose.

Pleased at the answer, Barry smiled into the man's chest as he snuggled closer. "I'm happy I got over Iris, though," he said into the fabric of Oliver's grey t-shirt. "Like I feel bad that she lost Eddie, but he was the reason I moved on from her. It wasn't healthy to keep obsessing over her like that."

"I got you in the end, so it seems like a pretty good deal to me," Oliver said, chuckling when Barry lightly smacked him in the chest.

"I would've never known I can carry children," Barry said, glancing over at the other bed where Thomas was still fast asleep. "Did I tell you Caitlin thinks that something with the particle accelerator might've had something to do with that? Like, she predicts that because my cells were already changing so much because of the dark matter, that it wouldn't really be that much of a surprise to learn that it changed that part of me, too. Like, I got superspeed and a womb."

"I'm definitely okay with that," Oliver said, kissing Barry as the other man started chuckling against his lips. "I love you, Barry."

"I love you, too, Ollie."

**~*~**

The following day, the three of them got up around eight. Thomas was wide awake and bouncing, devouring whatever food was placed in front of him for breakfast (he seemed to inherit Barry's quick metabolism), with his parents watching on fondly. Barry could hear people whispering and the pointing towards him and Oliver, but he adamantly ignored it. The three of them would have a normal family vacation in Disney.

When they got to Magic Kingdom, they were unsurprised to find it busy with people. This park had the most rides for kids Thomas's age, so Barry suspected they'd spend most of their time here. Thomas seemed weary of all the people and was quick to ask to be picked up. Barry held his son close, walking a quicker pace through the thickest parts of the crowd.

"It's Flash!" a little boy's voice spoke up.

He was quickly hushed and reprimanded for pointing, but Barry still caught sight of the kid. Oliver was watching him curiously, knowing his husband had an extremely difficult time saying no to kids. Barry gave the boy a small wave and a smile, a warm feeling in his chest spreading as the boy grinned. The mother mouthed "Thank you" before getting her son to focus on something else.

"At least no one has taken pictures of us yet," Oliver said, resulting in a glare from the speedster.

"You just jinxed us, I hope you know that," Barry stated, only slightly teasing. "I wouldn't be surprised if people already have. Me being the Flash is still a hot topic right now."

"Felicity texted me while we were on the bus that people were speculating where you were going on vacation to. Apparently someone from CCPD let it slip that you put in vacation time." Oliver winced a little as Barry just groaned.

"See, when you announce you're Green Arrow, you go to jail. When I announce I'm the Flash, I'm the hottest gossip topic," Barry complained.

"It's because I've killed people, baby. You haven't, so of course you're going to be celebrated." He gently squeezed his husband's free hand. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too. Now, little man, what do you want to ride first?"

They spent the rest of the day doing whatever Thomas wanted. As predicted, they ended up buying him a new Mickey stuffed animal and a shirt (but that last one was because he spilled ice cream all over the one he was wearing). The toddler was ecstatic, and quickly forgot how nervous crowds made him. It also made his parents forget their worries over being talked about as they happily spoiled their only child.

Unfortunately, Barry did get stopped for pictures every so often, and Oliver even got asked once, but all in all, it wasn't anything too bad. They planned on waiting the next day so Thomas could meet Mickey, and the boy was overjoyed at the thought alone.

They stayed for fireworks, and by the time they left, Oliver was carrying a passed out three year old back to their hotel. Barry considered the day a success, and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for the rest of their trip.

On the last day of their trip, Barry was the one carrying a sleeping Thomas back to the bus. He was biting his lip in thought as Oliver was carrying the backpack in his hand. They were both exhausted, but wanted to quickly get back to the hotel. For once, Barry was actually quiet, and Oliver didn't think twice about it.

When they got back to their room, Barry changed Thomas into a pair of pajamas and tucked him into bed, making sure he had his favorite stuffed animal by him. They had learned pretty quickly that it would be hell if Thomas didn't have the teddy bear his Grandpa Joe had given him to sleep with. Oliver was in the bathroom taking a shower, so Barry decided to join him. After taking his clothes off, he slipped in behind Oliver, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and burying his face into the older man's back.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked softly, not moving much from their position. "You looked deep in thought all evening."

Barry pressed a kiss to the wet skin before standing up straight, allowing Oliver to turn around and face him. "I have something to tell you," he said, smiling a little. "I went to Caitlin before we left, you know that, because I've not been feeling very well lately, and I was little worried. Well, she ran some tests on me, and, well...Ollie, I'm pregnant."

Oliver stood still in shock before pulling Barry into a kiss, resulting in the speedster laughing against his lips. "Really? How far along did she saw you were?"

"Not far enough to show much, obviously. I've been able to hide it under my clothes, but..." Barry grinned, putting one of Oliver's hands on his stomach. "We're going to have another baby, Ollie."

"I can't believe...I'm so happy. That actually explains a lot during this trip," Oliver said with a laugh. "How you wouldn't go on certain rides, denying getting any alcohol. Just... _shit_ , baby. I'm so excited."

"Me too. I know Thomas has been asking lately about how come all his friends have siblings, but he doesn't, so I think he's going to be pretty excited." Barry kissed Oliver again, humming softly at the feeling of his husband's hand still on his stomach. "And don't worry, only Caitlin knows, and she promised she wouldn't say anything until we do."

"Were you planning another cute shirt as an announcement?" Oliver asked with a laugh.

"Oh, c'mon, Joe loves that mug. He even promised he wouldn't drop it or break it." Barry giggled. "I was thinking we could put Thomas in one of those 'Best Big Brother' shirts or something."

"Whatever you want, I'm more than okay with," Oliver said, moving his hand off Barry's stomach to pull the man close. "I do secretly hope for a girl this time, though. I want a Daddy's girl."

"Hey, you're Papa. And for the record, Thomas adores you. Let me have this one," Barry joked.

"Of course, dear," Oliver replied with a fond roll of his eyes.

Barry chuckled again before pulling Oliver in yet another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, i love feedback)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
